Religião
thumb|right|180px|Símbolos de várias religiões. A Religião pode ser definida como um conjunto de crenças relacionadas com aquilo que a humanidade considera como sobrenatural, divino, sagrado e transcendental, bem como o conjunto de rituais e códigos morais que derivam dessas crenças. Etimologia thumb|230px|Pormenor de uma [[Bíblia do século XV]] A palavra portuguesa religião deriva da palavra latina religio, mas desconhece-se ao certo que relações estabelece religio com outros vocábulos. Aparentemente no mundo latino anterior ao nascimento do cristianismo, religio referia-se a um estilo de comportamento marcado pela rigidez e pela precisão. A palavra "religião" foi usada durante séculos no contexto cultural da Europa, marcado pela presença do cristianismo que se apropriou do termo latino religio. Em outras civilizações não existe uma palavra equivalente. O hinduísmo antigo utilizava a palavra rita que apontava para a ordem cósmica do mundo, com a qual todos os seres deveriam estar harmonizados e que também se referia à correcta execução dos ritos pelos brâmanes. Mais tarde, o termo foi substuído por dharma, termo que atualmente é também usado pelo budismo e que exprime a ideia de uma lei divina e eterna. Historicamente foram propostas várias etimologias para a origem de religio. Cícero, na sua obra De natura deorum, (45 a.C.) afirma que o termo se refere a relegere, reler, sendo característico das pessoas religiosas prestarem muita atenção a tudo o que se relacionava com os deuses, relendo as escrituras. Esta proposta etimológica sublinha o carácter repetitivo do fenómeno religioso, bem como o aspecto intelectual. Mais tarde, Lactâncio (século III e IV d.C.) rejeita a interpretação de Cícero e afirma que o termo vem de religare, religar, argumentando que a religião é um laço de piedade que serve para religar os seres humanos a Deus. No livro "A Cidade de Deus" Agostinho de Hipona (século IV d.C.) afirma que religio deriva de religere, "reeleger". Através da religião a humanidade reelegia de novo a Deus, do qual se tinha separado. Mais tarde, na obra De vera religione Agostinho retoma a interpretação de Lactâncio, que via em religio uma relação com "religar". Macróbio (século V d.C.) considera que religio deriva de relinquere, algo que nos foi deixado pelos antepassados. Independente da origem, o termo é adotado para designar qualquer conjunto de crenças e valores que compõem a fé de determinada pessoa ou conjunto de pessoas. Cada religião inspira certas normas e motiva certas práticas. Palavras e Conceitos Relevantes Existem termos que são ditos/escritos freqüentemente no discurso religioso grego, romano, judeu e cristão. Entre eles estão: sacro e seus derivados (sacrar, sagrar, sacralizar, sacramentar, execrar), profano (profanar) e deus(es). O conceito desses termos varia bastante conforme a época e a religião de quem os emprega. Contudo, é possível ressaltar um mínimo comum à grande parte dos conceitos atribuídos aos termos. Os religiosos gregos, romanos, judeus e cristãos crêem na existência de vários(gregos e romanos) ou de um único deus (judeus e cristãos), um ser impassível de ser sentido pelos sensores humanos e que é capaz de provocar acontecimentos improváveis/impossíveis que podem favorecer ou prejudicar os homens. Para os religiosos, as coisas e as ações se dividem entre sacras e profanas. Sacro é aquilo que mantém uma ligação/relação com o(s) deus(es). Profano é aquilo que não mantém nenhuma ligação com o(s) deus(es). Para alguns religiosos, "profano" é um termo pejorativo, para outros não. Já o verbo "profanar" (tornar algo profano) é sempre tido como uma ação má pelos religiosos. Conceito de Religião ]] Dentro do que se define como religião pode-se encontrar muitas crenças e filosofias diferentes. As diversas religiões do mundo são de fato muito diferentes entre si. Porém ainda assim é possível estabelecer uma característica em comum entre todas elas. É fato que toda religião possui um sistema de crenças no sobrenatural, geralmente envolvendo divindades ou deuses. As religiões costumam também possuir relatos sobre a origem do Universo, da Terra e do Homem, e o que acontece após a morte. A maior parte crê na vida após a morte. A religião não é apenas um fenômeno individual, mas também um fenômeno social. A igreja, o povo escolhido (o povo judeu), o partido comunista, são exemplos de doutrinas que exigem não só uma fé individual, mas também adesão a um certo grupo social. Atentem, por exemplo, às perseguições do Partido Comunista Chinês à seita Falun Gong. O Partido não quer que o povo chinês preste lealdade a nenhum outro grupo ou organização exceto o Partido Comunista Chinês. A idéia de religião com muita frequência contempla a existência de seres superiores que teriam influência ou poder de determinação no destino humano. Esses seres são principalmente deuses, que ficam no topo de um sistema que pode incluir várias categorias: anjos, demônios, elementais, semi-deuses, etc. Outras definições mais amplas de religião dispensam a idéia de divindades e focalizam os papéis de desenvolvimento de valores morais, códigos de conduta e senso cooperativo em uma comunidade. Ateísmo é a negação da existência de qualquer tipo de deus e da veracidade de qualquer religião teísta. Agnosticismo é a dúvida sobre a existência de deus e sobre a veracidade de qualquer religião teísta, por falta de provas favoráveis ou contrárias. Deísmo é a crença num deus que só pode ser conhecido através da razão, e não da fé e revelação. Algumas religiões não consideram deidades, e podem ser consideradas como ateístas (apesar do ateísmo não ser uma religião, ele pode ser uma característica de uma religião). É o caso do budismo, do confucionismo e do taoísmo. Recentemente surgiram movimentos especificamente voltados para uma prática religiosa (ou similar) da parte de deístas, agnósticos e ateus - como exemplo podem ser citados o Humanismo Laico e o Unitário-Universalismo. Outros criarão sistemas filosóficos alternativos como August Comte fundador da Religião da Humanidade. As religiões que afirmam a existência de deuses podem ser classificadas em dois tipos: monoteísta ou politeísta. As religiões monoteístas (monoteísmo) admitem somente a existência de um único deus, um ser supremo. As religiões politeístas (politeísmo) admitem a existência de mais de um deus. Atualmente, as religiões monoteístas são dominantes no mundo: judaísmo, cristianismo e Islão juntos agregam mais da metade dos seres humanos e quase a totalidade do mundo ocidental. A Fé Bahá'í é uma religião monoteísta. Características das religiões right|thumb|250px|Peregrino muçulmano no [[Al Masjid Al-Haram|Masjid Al-Haram em Meca]] Embora cada religião apresente elementos próprios, é também possível estabelecer uma série de elementos comuns às várias religiões e que podem permitir uma melhor compreensão do fenómeno religioso. As religiões possuem grandes narrativas, que explicam o começo do mundo ou que legitimam a sua existência. O exemplo mais conhecido é talvez a narrativa do Génesis na tradição judaica e cristã. Quanto à legitimação da existência e da validade de um sistema religioso, este costuma apelar a uma revelação ou à obtenção de uma sabedoria por parte de um fundador, como sucede no budismo, onde o Buda alcançou a iluminação enquanto meditava debaixo de uma figueira ou no islão, em que Muhammad recebeu a revelação do Alcorão de Deus. As religiões tendem igualmente a sacralizar determinados locais. Os motivos para essa sacralização são variados, podendo estar relacionados com determinado evento na história da religião (por exemplo, a importância do Muro das Lamentações no judaísmo) ou porque a esses locais são associados acontecimentos miraculosos (santuários católicos de Fátima ou de Lourdes). Na antiga religião grega, os templos não eram locais para a prática religiosa, mas sim locais onde se acreditava que habitava a divindade, sendo por isso sagrados. As religiões estabelecem que certos períodos temporais são especiais e dedicados a uma interacção com o divino. Esses períodos podem ser anuais, mensais, semanais ou podem mesmo se desenrolar ao longo de um dia. Algumas religiões consideram que certos dias da semana são sagrados (Shabat no judaísmo ou o Domingo no cristianismo). As religiões propõem festas ou períodos de jejum e meditação que se desenvolvem ao longo do ano. O estudo da religião História do estudo da religião As primeiras reflexões sobre a religião foram feitas pelos antigos Gregos e Romanos. Xenofonte relativizou o fenómeno religioso, argumentando que cada cultura criava deuses à sua semelhança. O historiador grego Heródoto descreveu nas suas Histórias as várias práticas religiosas dos povos que encontrou durante as viagens que efectou. Confrontado com as diferenças existentes entre a religião grega e a religião dos outros povos, tentou identificar alguns deuses das culturas estrangeiras com os deuses gregos. O sofista Protágoras declarou desconhecer se os deuses existiam ou não, posição que teve como consequências a sua expulsão de Atenas e o queimar de toda a sua obra. Crítias defendeu que a religião servia para disciplinar os seres humanos e fazer com que estes aderissem aos ideiais da virtude e da justiça. Júlio César e o historiador Tácito descreveram nas suas obras as práticas religiosas dos povos que encontraram durante as suas conquistas militares. Nos primeiros séculos da era actual, os autores cristãos produziram reflexões em torno da religião fruto dos ataques que experimentaram por parte dos autores pagãos. Estes criticavam o facto desta religião ser recente quando comparada com a antiguidade dos cultos pagãos. Como resposta a esta alegação, Eusébio de Cesareia e Agostinho de Hipona mostraram que o cristianismo se inseria na tradição das escrituras hebraicas, que relatavam a origem do mundo. Para os primeiros autores cristãos, a humanidade era de início monoteísta, mas tinha sido corrompida pelos cultos politeístas que identificavam como obra de Satanás. Durante a Idade Média, os pensadores do mundo muçulmano revelaram um conhecimento mais profundo das religiões que os autores cristãos. Na Europa, as viagens de Marco Polo permitiram conhecer alguns aspectos das religiões da Ásia, porém a visão sobre as outras religiões era limitada: o judaísmo era condenado pelo facto dos judeus terem rejeitado Jesus como messias e o islão era visto como uma heresia. O Renascimento foi um movimento cultural e artístico que procurava reviver os moldes da Antiguidade. Assim sendo, os antigos deuses dos gregos e dos romanos deixaram de ser vistos pela elite intelectual e artística como demónios, sendo representados e estudados pelos artistas que os representavam. Nicolau de Cusa realizou um estudo comparado entre o cristianismo e o islão em obras como De pace fidei e Cribatio Alcorani. Em Marsílio Ficino encontra-se um interesse em estudar as fontes das diferentes religiões; este autor via também uma continuidade no pensamento religioso. Giovanni Pico della Mirandola interessou-se pela tradição mística do judaísmo, a Cabala. As descobertas e a expansão europeia pelos continentes tiveram como consequência a exposição dos europeus a culturas e religiões que eram muito diferentes das suas. Os missionários cristãos realizaram descrições das várias religiões, entre as quais se encontram as de Roberto de Nobili e Matteo Ricci, jesuítas que conheceram bem as culturas da Índia e da China, onde viveram durante anos. Em 1724 Joseph François Lafitau, um padre jesuíta, publicou a obra Moeurs des sauvages amériquains comparées aux moeurs des premiers temps na qual comparava as religiões dos índios, a religião da Antiguidade Clássica e o catolicismo, tendo chegado à conclusão de que estas religiões derivavam de uma religião primordial. Nos finais do século XVIII e no início do século XIX parte importante do textos sagrados das religiões tinham já sido traduzidos nas principais línguas europeias. No século XIX ocorre também a estruturação da antropologia como ciência, tendo vários antropólogos se dedicado ao estudo das religiões dos povos tribais. Nesta época os investigadores reflectiram sobre as origens da religião, tendo alguns defendido um esquema evolutivo, no qual o animismo era a forma religiosa primordial, que depois evoluía para o politeísmo e mais tarde para o monoteísmo. Abordagens disciplinares ]] O estudo científico da religião é actualmente realizado por várias disciplinas das ciências sociais e humanas. A História das Religiões, nascida na segunda metade do século XIX, estuda a religião recorrendo aos métodos da investigação histórica. Ela estuda o contexto cultural e político em que determinada tradição religiosa emergiu. A Sociologia da Religião analisa as religiões como fenómenos sociais, procurando desvendar a influência dela na vida do indivíduo e da comunidade. A Sociologia da Religião tem como principais nomes Emile Durkheim, Karl Marx, Ernst Troeltsch, Max Weber e Peter Berger. A Antropologia, tradicionalmente centrada no estudo dos povos sem escrita (embora os seus campos de estudo possam ser também as modernas sociedades capitalistas), desenvolveu igualmente uma área de estudo da religião, na qual se especulou sobre as origens e funções da religião. John Lubbock, no livro The Origin of Civilization and the Primitive Condition of Man apresentou um esquema evolutivo da religião: do ateísmo (entendido como ausência de ideias religiosas), passa-se para o xamanismo, o antropomorfismo, o monoteísmo e finalmente para o monoteísmo ético. Esta visão evolucionista foi colocada em questão por outros investigadores, como E.B. Taylor que considerava o animismo como a primitiva forma de religião. A Fenomenologia da Religião, que deriva da filosofia fenomenológica de Edmund Husserl, tenta captar o lado único da experiência religiosa. Utiliza como principal método científico a observação, explicando os mitos, os símbolos e os rituais. Ela procura compreender a religião do ponto de vista do crente, bem como o valor dessas crenças na vida do mesmo. Por estas razões evita os juízos de valores (conceito de epoje ou abandono de qualquer juízo de valor). Os principais nomes ligados à Fenomenologia da Religião são Nathan Soderblom, Garardus van der Leeuw, Rudolf Otto, Friedrich Heiler e Mircea Eliade. Classificação das religiões Classificação geográfica Esta classificação procura agrupar as religiões com base em critérios geográficos, como a concentração numa determinada região ou o facto de certas religiões terem nascido na mesma região do mundo. As categorias mais empregues são as seguintes: *Religiões do Médio Oriente: judaísmo, cristianismo, islão, zoroastrismo, fé bahá'í; *Religiões do Extremo Oriente: confucionismo, taoísmo, budismo mahayana e xintoísmo; *Religiões da Índia: hinduísmo, jainismo, budismo e siquismo; *Religiões africanas: religiões dos povos tribais da África Negra; *Religiões da Oceania: religiões dos povos das ilhas do Pacífico, da Austrália e da Nova Zelândia; *Religiões da Antiga Grécia e Roma. Esta classificação é problemática, visto que algumas religiões não estão limitadas a uma dada região (como por exemplo o islão) e porque algumas religiões não são actualmente relevantes na região geográfica em que se originaram (exemplo do cristianismo, que embora tivesse nascido no Médio Oriente é hoje minoritário naquela região do mundo). A religião no mundo contemporâneo , uma religião sincrética surgida no século XX]] Desde os finais do século XIX, e em particular desde a segunda metade do século XX, o papel da religião, bem como seu número de aderentes, se tem alterado profundamente. Alguns países cuja tradição religiosa esteve historicamente ligada ao cristianismo, em concreto os países da Europa, experimentaram um significativo declínio da religião. Este declínio manifestou-se na diminuição do número de pessoas que frequenta serviços religiosos ou do número de pessoas que desejam abraçar uma vida monástica ou ligada ao sacerdócio. Em contraste, nos Estados Unidos, na América Latina e na África subsariana, o cristianismo cresce significativamente; para alguns estudiosos estes locais serão num futuro próximo os novos centros desta religião. O islão é actualmente a religião que mais cresce em número de adeptos, que não se circunscrevem ao mundo árabe, mas também ao sudeste asiático, e a comunidades na Europa e no continente americano. O hinduísmo, o budismo e o xintoísmo tem a sua grande área de influência no Extremo Oriente, embora as duas primeiras tradições influenciem cada vez mais a espiritualidade dos habitantes do mundo ocidental. A Índia, onde cerca de 80% da população é hindu, é um dos países mais religiosos do mundo, ficando em segundo lugar após os Estados Unidos. As explicações para o crescimento das religiões nestas regiões incluem a desilusão com as grandes ideologias do século XIX e XX, como o nacionalismo e o socialismo. No Brasil, uma religião que vem crescendo de forma avassaladora é o protestantismo. De acordo com algumas pesquisas, os evangélicos já somam algo em torno de 25% da população nacional, com perspectiva de chegar aos 50% em menos de 15 anos. Por outro lado, o mundo ocidental é marcado por práticas religiosas sincréticas, ligadas a uma "religião individual" de cada um faz para si e ao surgimento dos chamados "novos movimentos religiosos". Embora nem todos esses movimentos sejam assim tão recentes, o termo é usado para se referir a movimentos neocristãos (Movimento de Jesus), judaico-cristãos (Judeus por Jesus), movimentos de inspiração oriental (Movimento Hare Krishna) e a grupos que apelam ao desenvolvimento do potencial humano através por exemplo de técnicas de meditação (Meditação Transcendental). Também presente na Europa e nos Estados Unidos da América é aquilo que os investigadores designam como uma "nebulosa místico-esotérica", que apela a práticas como o xamanismo, o tarot, a astrologia, os mistérios e cuja actividades giram em torno da organização de conferências, estágios, revistas e livros. Algumas das características desta nebulosa místico-esotérica são a centralidade do indivíduo que deve percorrer um caminho pessoal de aperfeiçoamento através da utilização de práticas como o ioga, a meditação, a ideia de que todas as religiões podem convergir , o desejo de paz mundial e do surgimento de uma nova era marcada por um nível superior de consciência. Número de adeptos por religião Fonte: Adherents.com * Cristianismo : 2,1 bilhões * Islão: 1,3 bilhões * Ateus/Agnósticos/Sem religião: 1,1 bilhões * Hinduísmo: 900 milhões * Religião tradicional chinesa: 394 milhões * Budismo: 376 milhões * Religiões tradicionais africanas: 100 milhões * Sikhismo: 23 milhões * Judaísmo: 18 milhões * Espiritismo: 15 milhões * Fé Baha'i: 7 milhões * Jainismo: 4,2 milhões Fonte B: David B. Barrett * Igreja Católica: 2,1 bilhões * Islão: 1,3 bilhões * Hinduísmo: 870 milhões * Sem religião: 769 milhões * Religião tradicional chinesa: 405 milhões * Igrejas Protestantes: 375 milhões * Igreja Ortodoxa: 220 milhões * Igreja Anglicana: 80 milhões * Cristãos independentes: 430 milhões * Budismo: 379 milhões * Sikhismo: 25 milhões * Judaísmo: 15 milhões * Religiões tradicionais africanas: 100 milhões * Novas religiões: 108 milhões Ver também * Lista de religiões * Adventistas * As dez maiores religiões * Wicca * Candomblé * Catolicismo * Cristianismo * Cristianismo Ortodoxo * Deísmo * Espiritismo * Espiritualismo * Mitologia * Mitologia nórdica * Paganismo * Panteísmo * Pentecostalismo * Presbiterianismo * Protestantes por país * Reforma Protestante * Satanismo * Sincretismo * Teologia * Testemunhas de Jeová * Teísmo * Templo * Unitário-Universalismo * Umbandismo Referências *FILORAMO, Giovanni; PRANDI, Carlo - As Ciências das Religiões. São Paulo: Paulus, 1999. ISBN 8534914605 *DELUMEAU, Jean (dir.) - As Grandes Religiões do Mundo. Lisboa: Editorial Presença, 1997. ISBN 9722322419. Ligações externas *Possíveis definições de religião propostas pelos estudiosos (em inglês) *Fatos de religião do mundo (em inglês) *As dificuldades da definição de religião no direito internacional (em inglês) *A definição de religião segundo Austin Cline (em inglês) *Para uma definição antropológica de religião (em inglês) *Mais discussão sobre o assunto (em inglês) *Religião, orientação de vida e propósito (em inglês) *Textos sagrados de diversas religiões (em inglês) Categoria:Religiões